INFJ
INFJ (Introverted iNtuitive Feeling Judging) is one of the sixteen personality types from personality type systems based on C.G. Jung, which best known are the Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI), Keirsey Temperament Sorter and Socionics. Referring to Keirsey INFJs belong to the temperament of the idealists and are called Counselors. The Socionics equivalent of the MBTI INFJ is INFp. In Socionics INFps belong to the club of the Humanitarians, the beta Quadra and are named "Lyricist". Another notation for INFp is IEI (which is an acronym for Intuitive-Ethical Intratim, referring to the cognitive functions). Descriptor INFJs focus on possibilities, think in terms of values and come easily to decisions. The small number of this type (1 percent) is regrettable, since INFJs have unusually strong drive to contribute to the welfare of others and genuinely enjoy helping their fellow men. This type has great depth of personality; they are themselves complicated, and can understand and deal with complex issues and people. INFJs are usually good students, achievers who exhibit an unostentatious creativity. They take their work seriously and enjoy academic activity. They can exhibit qualities of overperfectionism and put more into a task than perhaps is justified by the nature of the task. They generally will not be visible leaders, but will quietly exert influence behind the scenes. INFJs are hard to get to know. They have an unusually rich inner life, but they are reserved and tend not to share their reactions except with those they trust. Because of their vulnerability through a strong facility to interject, INFJs can be hurt rather easily by others, which, perhaps, is at least one reason they tend to be private people. People who have known an INFJ for years may find sides emerging which come as a surprise. Not that INFJs are inconsistent; they are very consistent and value integrity. But they have convoluted, complex personalities, which sometimes puzzle even them. INFJs like to please others and tend to contribute their own best efforts in all situations. They prefer and enjoy agreeing with others, and find conflict disagreeable and destructive. INFJs have vivid imaginations exercised both as memory and intuition, and this can amount to genius, resulting at time in an INFJ’s being seen as mystical. This unfettered imagination often will enable this person to compose complex and often aesthetic works of art such as music, mathematical systems, poems, plays, and novels. In a sense, the INFJ is the most poetic of all the types. General traits *Private *Sensitive *Quiet leaders *Great depth of personality - mysterious, highly complex, sometimes puzzling even themselves. *Introverted *Abstract in general *Live in a world of hidden meanings and possibilities, they can see things that others miss. *Artistic (and natural affinity for art), creative, and easily inspired *Very independent *Orderly view towards the world but within themself arranged in a chaotic way only they could understand *Authentic and having their own way of doing things MBTI cognitive functions # Introverted Intuition (Ni) # Extroverted Feeling (Fe) # Introverted Thinking (Ti) # Extroverted Sensing (Se) # Extroverted Intuition (Ne) # Introverted Feeling (Fi) # Extroverted Thinking (Te) # Introverted Sensing (Si) See also * Keirsey Temperament Sorter * MBTI * Socionics External links ; MBTI and Keirsey * http://web.archive.org/20021113114704/www.geocities.com/lifexplore/infj.htm * Dolphin Cove, home of the INFJ List * Description from www.typelogic.com * Description from typetango.com * Description from keirsey.com * INFJ Learning Profile * Kalman's INFJ page * Research on INFJs ; Socionics * http://www.socionics.com/advan/prof/infj.htm * http://socionics.com/prof/infj.htm * http://socioniko.net/en/1.1.types/ri.html * http://the16types.info/types-INFJ.php * http://socion.info/cgi-bin/index.cgi?loc=desc&type=12 Category:MBTI